Free
by Igotpaulfeva
Summary: Taylor Majors is a she-wolf, stuck in a life of abuse and neglect. So what happens when she finally gets free and runs to Washington?  PaulOC Rated M for abuse, and language.
1. My Curse

Cold, hard leather met skin with a resounding smack. My mouth flew open, but I held in the sound. I wouldn't allow this smug bastard the satisfaction of knowing he could get a reaction from me. I hated him for doing this to me, hated my mother for remarrying to such an abusive idiot and then doing nothing but watching as he beat her only daughter to a near bloody pulp.

I wasn't going to take this shit anymore. As the leather belt came down open my flesh my hand flew out and clenched around the material. Turning and yanking, I pulled the belt right out of my step fathers hand and threw it to the ground.

"That's enough asshole!" I screamed. Taking a step forward I grabbed a hold of the scrawny man's throat and squeezed. "No more! I'm not going to take this, anymore, Thomas!"

My mother grabbed my hand and tried pulling his neck out of my grasp, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Let go of him right now! I swear if you don't let go of him I'll call the cops." My mother cried and pleaded, tugging and pulling at my hand, failing to free her husband from my grasp as his face turned a bright red from lack of oxygen.

"Fuck you! You want him so bad, here! Take him. Go ahead and call the cops, I'm out of here."

Shoving Thomas at my mother, they both stumbled and fell over the coffee table. I didn't stay to see them get back up. As soon as my bare feet touched the dirt outside, I took off in the direction of the forest nearby, and when I was sure I was hidden by the tall trees, I phased into a beautiful white wolf the size of a horse. I wasn't even worried about my clothes, all I knew was I was angry and I needed to get the hell out of Colorado and away from my stupid mother and abusive father.

I wasn't sure where exactly I would go, but I knew I didn't care as long as I was free.


	2. Rose of Sharyn

It had been four months since the day I left my old life. No more abuse and no more neglect. For four months I've been living on the streets, stealing for what I need, and when I have no other place to go, I sleep in the forests. I made my way from city to city, place to place, slowly making my way north to Canada.

Looking around I relished in the various greens and browns of the beautiful forest. Not a few hours ago I had finally ran over the border of Idaho and into Washington. Washington was one of the last places I wanted to go before I crossed into Canada after hearing about the forests and all the rain. I absolutely love the rain. I loved the forest here. It was so much better than Colorado, with its giant, towering trees and all the pretty flowers that grew in large patches here and there.

I could also faintly smell salt water. That meant there was a beach not too far off. I decided to make my way toward the beach. If there's a beach, there are bound to be a lot of people. Meaning there would be more pockets to pick so I could have at least one more delicious meal before I condemned myself to the life of a lone wolf. Stopping where I was, I phased back into my human form and pulled my clothes from the strap on my leg. I pulled on the pink sleeveless muscle shirt and black sophie shorts before I proceeded to keep following my nose in the direction of the beach.

While I walked, I reached up and pulled my short black and brown hair, making it stick up in every direction. There were too many things going on in my head. Did I really want to be alone the rest of my life? And not to mention, as a wolf the size of a damn horse! What if someone saw me? My wolf form was pure white, which I heard was very rare, so add that to the size, and I'm just bound to get shot!

Shaking my head I ban all those thoughts from my head. I needed to do what I needed to do to survive from now on. I was on my own, I couldn't think like that. It would just scare even more than I already was and I would definitely get myself shot then.

Taking a deep breath in I started to run in the direction of the beach. I could hear waves crashing and the smell of salt water was even more potent. Breaking through the tree line I didn't stop running until my feet were soaking in the water. The water felt cold, but it was refreshing and much needed after all my time running. Looking around I noticed not many people were actually here. It just seemed to be me and a small group of four guys just a little ways down the beach. They would be my first targets.


	3. My Last Serenade

**Okay, so I'd like to think of this as the first official chapter. I promise to try and make the chapters longer from now on, and I'll try to put at least two chapters up every day. **

**I also wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and added my story to their favorites and such, it really makes me feel better about this story! **

**Onto the next chapter!**

All four guys looked like they could be brothers. They were easily over six feet tall and muscles bulging from every inch of visible skin, and I could only guess about the muscles I couldn't see. Their hair was cropped short and varied from black to dark brown, and their eyes were the same. The last thing I took in was their skin. Oh, how tan it was, wrapped tightly over their muscles and it looked so soft. _Ugh, female hormones, knock it off Taylor, and get to work!_

Running my hand through my hair one last time, I cleared my throat and started at a slow trot in the direction of the group. As I came about 5 feet from the group, the oldest looking glanced up at me and smiled.

"Um hi, my name's Taylor." I clasped my hands together behind my back and tried to look as innocent as possible.

Now that I had the group's full attention, they all turned to face me, and I could hardly keep myself from laughing out loud at the looks of amazement on all their faces.

"Ugh, sorry, my name is Jacob Black, and these are my friends Sam, Jared, and Embry. You must be new to La Push." Jacob said, hitting Embry upside the head to stop him from drooling anymore.

Giggling I nodded my head, confirming Jacob's thoughts.

"I am actually. I've been traveling the past few months, and I guess this is where they have led me." Looking around, I took in the beach and the forest. The forest called to me, and I had the sudden urge to answer its call. "It's very beautiful here."

They all nodded their heads in agreement, but suddenly went stiff as the wind blew past me and in their direction.

"I'm not the only one that smelled that right." Embry asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ugh, what, I'm sorry. I must need a shower badly." I suddenly became self conscious, looking down at my form and subtly sniffing my skin.

"Ugh it's not that. Um, you smell, like us." Sam said, looking at me very seriously and that's when I noticed Jared, Jacob, and Embry moving to circle me.

"What do you mean I smell like-"Then it all clicked inside my head. They were like me! "No fucking way!"

The next thing I knew Jacob went to make a grab for me and I panicked. I never liked being controlled, so I immediately began looking for my escape, and not finding one right away I threw caution to the wind and dove between Sam's legs.

"Wait! We just want to talk to you, come back!" Jared yelled, taking off after me.

As soon as I made it to the forest I kicked it into overdrive. From what I could tell, Jared was to my right, Embry to my left, Sam behind me, and Jacob was trying to get in front of me. A low guttural snarl released itself from my belly and I could hear my clothes rip apart as my body phased.

Not far behind me I could hear the four phase as well and within seconds I was face to face with a pure black wolf.

_Please, calm down. We're sorry for scaring you, we just want to talk._ A voice said in my head. I recognized it quickly as Sam's.

Looking around me I saw one wolf had russet red fur, another with dark gray fur and black spots, and the last had brown fur. I was cornered with nowhere else to go. May be I didn't need to be alone after all.

_Fine._ I huffed, following Sam as he led us through the forest.


	4. The End of Heartache

Sam led us to a small clearing not far from a cozy looking two story home. I sat and waited as he and the russet wolf phased back and dress, revealing the russet wolf to be Jacob.

"Jacob, go get Emily, tell her we have a visitor, so we need a change of clothes and extra food."

Jacob nodded and ran toward the house, leave me, Sam, and the other two wolves. I figured Embry was the dark gray wolf after he phased back and dressed, and Jared was the brown one, but he was still in his wolf form sitting next to me.

Not a minute later Jacob came back holding out a pair of shorts and a sports bra for me to take. Not caring about nudity, I phased back and took the clothes from Jacob.

"Woah momma!" Embry exclaimed, earning a slap to the back of the head from Sam and a wolfish chuckle from Jared.

"Okay, I'm dressed now, can we stop staring and go inside now." I ground out, sending Embry a fierce glance before walking toward the house. Shaking his head, Sam entered the house through a set of sliding doors, and as I entered I noticed we were now standing in a nice sized kitchen with a dining table in the middle.

Around the table sat two more boys who looked exactly like the four I had already met, and a small teenage girl. Sam walked over to a tall woman with long black hair, and when she turned to face me I noticed the three jagged scars dragging down her face, but I didn't focus on that. Her eyes were so kind and pretty I couldn't help but smile at her as she came up and hugged me.

"Hello, you must be Taylor. My name's Emily, Sam's fiancée." She explained. I smiled and nodded, looking back toward the table where Jacob and Embry sat next to the other two boys and Jared sat with the other girl on his lap.

"Taylor, this is Jared's girlfriend Kim, Seth, and Paul." Sam explained. I nodded toward the three of them, but kept most of my attention on Sam.

"So, now will you explain to me why you herded me in like a fucking cow?" I asked, my temper getting the best of me now that I thought back to what had happened.

"I really am sorry about that. It's just that in our pack we only have one female, and even before that we believed we were never supposed to have female members in the first place."

Aw, that made much more sense now. _Well I guess if I had been them I would've done the same thing, but what now?_

"So what now, you've got me here, what do you plan to do?" I asked curiously, slowly making my way closer to him and looking him square in the eye.

"Well, I wanted to find out where you're from, how you came to be here. May be you could even stay here with us if you wanted, join the pack."

So I really didn't have to be alone. But did I really want to let these people know what had happened to me? I turned to look at everyone around the table. I had each and every one of their undivided attention, but when I looked at Paul, it looked like he was about to explode.


	5. Holy Diver

"What's with you?" I asked rudely, raising an eyebrow in question.

Sam suddenly pushed me out of the way in order to grab Paul and drag him outside. I looked back toward the others around the table who were all looking at each other and laughing.

"What the fuck was that!" I yelled, turning to Emily for answers.

"I think it would be best to wait for Paul and Sam to come back so Paul can explain it himself, but you must be hungry." She stated, handing me a plate full of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, green beans, and three biscuits.

The food immediately calmed my nerves and I rushed to the table and sat down, stuffing my face with as much food at one time as I could. I didn't noticed until I heard an awkward cough come from directly in front of me that Paul and Sam had come back in, and Paul was sitting in the seat across from me staring as I ate like a pig.

"Uh, sorry. Been a few months since I've had food anywhere near this good." I said, wiping my face and trying to slow down and take smaller bites.

I watched as Paul scratched the back of his head before looking to Sam who gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Have you, ever heard of, imprinting?" Paul asked quietly, looking me straight into my eyes.

At this point I stopped eating and dropped my fork. Imprinting? My father had told me stories when I was younger about our kind imprinting in order for a wolf to find his perfect match that would bear the strongest wolf cubs to ensure that the pack remained strong, but what did that have to do with me?

"Hm, my father once told me its how our kind mates. Ya know, that way we have strong pups and the pack grows stronger and more stable. He even told me how he imprinted on my mother. But what does that have to do with us?" I was starting to get nervous.

The past four months hadn't really been the best. I did everything in my power not to get to close to anyone. After growing up to years of none stop abuse, I didn't want anyone to be close. And it was all my stupid mother's fault for marrying that jerk. Was Paul trying to tell me he had imprinted on me?

"Wait. You're trying to tell me you imprinted on me aren't you?" I was in official all out panic mode. My heart was speeding and it felt like it was going to burst through my chest at any minute.

"Hey now, calm down, there's no reason to be scared." Paul cooed, getting up from his chair and slowly walking toward me, his arms stretched toward me and his palms stretched out in a sign that he wasn't going to hurt me.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. They were very dark brown, with little swirls of black. They were the prettiest thing I had ever seen. Suddenly I felt my heart stop for a minute, and when it started again, it was like millions of grapple hooks attached themselves to Paul, and they were trying to pull me closer to him. I needed Paul, he was all I could see and smell, and nothing else mattered for a moment.

"Taylor?" Sam's voice made me crash back to earth, and when I was finally able focus, I could feel my eyes were burning and the tears that sped their way down my cheeks. A loud guttural snarl burst through my mouth and I could feel the need to phase burning in my muscles. I could feel the anger and pain of the past 3 years finally breaking the dam I had built to hold it in, and as I rushed toward the door, I barely made it outside before I hit the ground on all fours and raced toward the forest.


	6. Honesty

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had a bit of writers block, and it kinda sucked. Anyway, here's the new chapter, and by the way, I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CHARACTERS. Just Taylor and the plot of this story. Even though I wish I could own the wolf pack. La sigh.

* * *

I ran for what seemed like an eternity, never stopping when the rain did until I could faintly see the sun coming over the horizon of the mountains. Exhausted, I slowly made my way back to Sam and Emily's, because I knew my fate was inevitable and I couldn't ignore the pull I felt towards Paul anymore, because I knew it would start eating away at my physically and mentally before I finally broke down. Just before I exited the forest into the backyard I phased and quickly tried to figure a way to get into the house without being seen. To my surprise a fairly tall girl around my own age walked up and handed me a pair of jean shorts and a black muscle shirt.

"Hey, name's Leah. Been waiting for you to get back so you wouldn't have to go inside naked." She snickered, and without waiting for me started toward the house, so I quickly dressed and followed after her.

As soon as we entered the house I froze and looked around for Paul. Almost immediately I found myself looking into his deep chocolate eyes and the hurt look on his face nearly tore my heart out.

"Um, Paul? Can we, uh, talk somewhere? Privately?" I stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of the muscle shirt I was wearing and trying not to look at him, but failing miserably.

I couldn't keep my eyes off his handsome face or his beautiful eyes for the life of me. He nodded, and I quickly led him outside and a toward the forest.

"Tay, where are we going?" Paul asked, looking at me questioningly.

Instead of answering him, I launched myself into one of the many trees and settled on a branch big enough for a few people to lay across, and moments later, Paul was sitting beside me. For a while we just sat in silence until finally I let out a heavy sigh and leaned my head on his shoulder, craving some sort of physical contact.

"I'm sorry I ran away like I did. You didn't deserve to be treated so badly. It's just, uh, I'm not much of a people person anymore." I tried to explain, but my courage was slowly waning and all I felt like doing was curling into Paul's chest and staying there forever. Taking a deep breath, I gathered my thoughts and braced myself. "It's not that I'm not happy that we imprinted on one another. It's just, you see, my dad was killed a few years ago, and my mom was really tore up about it. She remarried some douche bag named Thomas, and after that, it was just, _hell_." I spat out, feeling the anger rising in me as I thought about my mother and Thomas. As if sensing my discomfort on the subject, Paul started to rub small comforting circles on my thigh and I instantly relaxed. "Well, um, a few months after they got married, Thomas started, uh, beating me everyday, because of anything and everything, and my mother let him. It lasted a few years til I got tired of it, blew up, and left."

The hand Paul had been using to rub circles on my thigh was now around my waist, clutching my hip tightly, and I could feel him softly shaking. We sat in silence for a little while, and my exhaustion was slowly catching up with me.

"Listen Tay, I don't care about any of that. Known of those that will ever make me see you any differently than I do right now. It just makes me hate your mother and her jerk wad of a husband." Paul huffed causing me to giggle, but it quickly faded into a yawn and I slowly stretched out my tired limbs.

"Tired?" Paul chuckled as I nodded and tried to stifle another yawn, but failed miserably. "Come on, we can go to my house since the whole pack is most likely at Sam and Em's. I live alone, so you can get some peace and quiet there." Paul scooped me up and jumped out of the tree, heading the opposite way of Sam's, and I smiled at his thoughtfulness before nuzzling my nose into his neck and taking in his strong, masculine scent. He smelled of pine, sweat, and a faint tinge of motor oil. Listening closely to his steady heartbeat and soft breathing, I slowly let myself fall asleep.


End file.
